Eh, High School
by Animallover1313
Summary: Natsuki is a girl who goes to the high school for Shinobi, which apparently Naruto and the rest of them go too! Whoop-de-doo... will she be able to open up to our favorite animal lover Kiba, or will she be all alone, like she always was? Kiba X OC, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema


I grumbled as I shoved on my shirt. "SHIT! I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!" I screeched, and threw on a pair of shorts before tumbling into a pair of high converse. I quickly shook my hair and ran out of the door. I dodged random bikers, and collapsed in my chair the minute the bell rang. I looked around, completely curious about who my new classmates were. There was a blonde boy with blue eyes, a pale boy with black hair and black eyes, and girls crowded around him. I rolled my eyes, and sat in the back row. I didn't really like... people. Haha, I sound weird. There was a small, petite girl next to me with pale lavender eyes. I nudged her gently, and she jumped in surprise. "I'm so sorry!" I whispered to her, and she turned to me.

"O-oh... s-sorry. I a-am H-hyugga H-Hinata, and t-the p-person next t-to you is G-gaara." She pointed a trembling finger towards a boy with red hair, and a strange symbol on his head. He had piercing turquoise eyes, which narrowed as he looked towards me. I smiled gently back, and he turned away quickly. I cocked my head to the side, and cowered down when the teacher called my name in the role call.

"Natsuki -"

"Just... just Natsuki. Natsuki's fine..." I started, and he raised an eyebrow before continuing. A few looked back at me with curious gazes, while others like Hinata gave me a worried look. "Alright," he bellowed, and we all turned towards him. "I'm Iruka-sensei, and I'll be your teacher for the rest of this year. Today we're going to see what you can do. So, we've set up a few pairs of kids, and so we'll be having them spar together. First up is Natsuki and Naruto Uzumaki." I stood up quietly, and followed the class outside and into the forest. Great, just my luck...

"YOU READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED?!" The boy screeched, and I clasped my ears in frustration.

"Would you at least keep it down?" I grumbled, and Iruka-sensei rung the bell. I concentrated, and let the spirit's chakra inside of me get in control. I only side-stepped out of the way when Naruto lunged at me, and I jumped in the trees. Using my chakra, I concentrated on the ground beneath the boy, and it started to silently crept up on him. He started to throw punches over and over again towards me, but I only deflected them, with an occasional blow to the chest, knocking him down. When I was strong enough, I screamed out, "Earth cage jutsu!" The ground beneath Naruto started to shake, and a bunch of spikes of the earth surrounded Naruto until he was completely trapped.

"The winner is Natsuki!" Iruka-sensei cheered, and the audience was silent in shock. That was a very advanced move to learn, unless you were a Jounin or higher. I jumped down from the tree, and rested my hand on the earth cage. The vines and earth started to shrink back, but the surprise inside was something nobody suspected... or at least not me.

When the earth was gone, Naruto's fist connected with my cheek, sending me flying into a tree. I slammed into it; making a huge crater.

"NATSUKI!" I heard Iruka-sensei scream, and I only fell from the crater to my feet. I shook my head; dazed; and looked up at Iruka-sensei.

"Yes, sensei?" I asked quietly, and he turned his head towards Naruto in a murderous gaze.

"Naruto, you're gonna go to detention today for the next two weeks!" Iruka-sensei started, but I quickly intercepted.

"It truly wasn't his fault. I should've expected a blow coming, so it was my own fault. I've had worse anyways." I shrugged, and walked calmly back into the crowd of kids. Hinata looked at me with wide eyes, while everyone else looked at me in shock. I tried to ignore the blood-curdling wrench in my stomach, and I could feel the bruise start to form on my cheek.

Naruto went back to his own group, which was with the same pale boy, the boy with black spiky hair in a ponytail, and a boy with long brown hair in a low ponytail. The last boy I found interesting. He had brown hair that was hidden under a jacket, with red fang marks on his cheeks. His eyes were only slit pupils, and his mouth contained a set of razor sharp teeth. I found that boy interesting.

"N-Natsuki-Chan?" I heard Hinata stutter, and I turned back to her, my bruise starting to ache. She gasped at the blue and black marks on my face, and her fists clenched into fists. "N-Natsuki-Chan, I'll g-get N-naruto t-to a-apologize for w-what he d-did!" She stammered more, and I only laughed.

"Hina-Chan, it's fine! I'm fine... oww..." I gasped, and covered my mouth with both of my hands. "I... eh... I need to go!" I stammered back, and quickly ran into the direction of the bathroom. When I got in the restroom, I examined my face in the mirror. I looked ugly. Heck, I was always ugly. No, I meant _really_ ugly...

I touched my bruise gently and yelped quietly, then made sure that no one heard. I quickly ran out before anyone could see, and I saw Gaara... alone. I sat next to him, and tentatively poked his arm. He turned towards me with his eyes narrowed, and I poked him again. "Hey..." I started, and I looked up at the clouds. "What's wrong? Why aren't you with the others?" I asked gently, and he glared at me before standing up to leave.

I only sighed, and collapsed on the soft grass. I looked up at the clouds, and thought of when things were happy... when my mom was there to cook ramen and laugh with me and my father... or when my father came home from work, and we'd all laugh and play together. I only sighed, and rolled over so that no one in the class could see the tears that were threatening to fall.

No. I never could show my emotions of pain. Never. Never here. Never anywhere. I only show happiness, like my mother said. I have to hunt down my brother, and make him pay. I heard Iruka-sensei start to call all of us back to the school, and I quickly stood up before dusting myself off. Then, I noticed someone on the other side of the tree. It was the same boy that had the spiky black hair. He was fast asleep, and started to grumble.

I knelt down to him, and started to poke him. "Hey... Hey, wake up... ugh. I'll get you back then..." I heaved him on my shoulders, and started to lug him back to class. I entered the classroom with him on my shoulders, while Iruka-sensei was in the middle of a lesson. Everyone stopped to see what he was gaping at, and I turned a slight red before setting him down in his chair and quickly running up to my own chair.

"Natsuki, why'd you get him?" Iruka-sensei started, and I only shrugged and smiled.

"He was asleep, and he would get in trouble if he was late for class. So, I helped him... or.. eh.. carried him back up here to get him to class. He could've gotten sick there, so I didn't want that to happen..." I trailed off, and Iruka-sensei smiled slightly before continuing the lesson.


End file.
